FREEDY KI WIFE KA BIRTHDAY
by cid daya shreya fan 123
Summary: wife ko birthday kese surprise banaye


**Abhijeet:-**

 **Daya:-**

 **Freedy:-** cid incepector

 **Smita:-** freedy wife

 **Pankaj:-** sub incpecctor

 **Acp**

 **Saluke sir**

 **Sachin**

 **Rajat**

 **Purvi**

 **Shreya**

 **tarika**

cid buaro(Mumbai)

sab officer apna kam kar rahe the…acp sir delhi mitting me the..sab kam ka report abhijeet sir sambhal rahe the…freedy sab kam chhod ke kush gaheri soch me tha…

pankaj freedy ko dekh ….

Pankaj(thinking):-ye freedy sir ko kya ho gaya….hammmm….kahi promotion ke bare me to nahi soch rahe…chalo puchhta hu…kush entertemaint ho jayega sabka

(pankaj freedy sir ke pass jata he)

Pankaj:-sir…is tarah gehri soch me padne se aapko promotion nahi milega

(pankaj ka awaz sun sab pankaj ki taraf dekh hasne lagte he)

Abhjeet:-chalo ye dono suru ho gaye

Daya:-ha me kabse boring ho raha tha ab freedy or pankaj ki nokjok achhi lagegi

Abhijeet:-ha ye to he…baki sab to rajat ke sath mission pe he…in dono ko hame hi jelna hoga,,,

(freedy pankaj ki comment sun kar use aakhe dikhata he)

Pankaj:-sir mere kahene ka matlab tha ke aap ko kush tention me ho kya….aap ko to pata he nna me aapko tention me nahi dekh sakta

Freedy:-ha pankaj muje sab pata he ….magar plz abhi yaha se jav muje abhi ek mission ke bare me plan sochna he

Pankaj :-sir mission ….kesa mission aap muje bata do me plan karuga

Freedy:-tusse khush nahi hoga

(abhijeet or daya bhi convertion me samil ho jate he)

Daya:-freedy hame bhi bato kis mission ki bat kar rahe ho

Abhijeet:-ha freedy ham bhi tumhari kush madad kar sake

Freedy:-nahi sir aapk sab ke bas ka nahi he ye mission…aap in bato me meri koi madad nahi ker sakte

Daya:-freedy jara sabhal ke bolo…tum cid Mumbai ke senior abhijeet ko keh rahe ho…ke vo mission ko success nahi kar sakte

Punkaj:-sir…ye baat thick nahi he aap to abhijeet sir or daya sir ki insult kar raho ho

Freedy:-nahi punkaj me insult nahi kar raha magar cid me mere or acp sir ke alawa is mission ki qualification kisi ke pass nahi

Pukaj:-kya…esa konsa mission he jo aap or acp sir se ho sakta he…or daya sir abhijeet sir se nahi…

Daya:-or mission ke liye ye qualification kaha se bich me aaya

Abhijeet:-freedy khul ke bato yaar

Freedy:-chhoda na sir me kush kar hi luga

Daya:-are yaar batao na

Abhijeet:-ha yaar hum kush bata de na

Freedy:-thick he sir…to suno….mere mission ka naam he…birthday for my lovely wife smita Abhijeet:-kya ….birthday…oh sach kaha freedy hamare pass is mission ki qualification nahi he Daya:-freedy birthday ki party hi to deni he dedo na bhabhi ji ko Punkaj:-ha sir… Freedy:-magar kya karu Pukaj:-sir kisi ache resurant me khana khane le jao Freedy:-pachhli anniversary par yahi kiya tha…is baar thick nahi rahega Daya:-to kahi gumne ke le jao Freedy:-nahi sir agar gumane le gaya to mera bank balance ki vaat lag jayegi Abhijeet:-to ghar me hi koi surprise party de do Freedy:-ha sir me bhi yahi soch raha hum magar kese…agar purvi or shreya yaha hoti to decrotion or baki ki chijo me mada bhi karti… Daya:-are ham he na ham madad karege Punkaj:-ha sir ham madad karege…vese bhi shreya ne daya sir ko or tarika ji ne abhijeet sir ko sab sikha diya he Abhijeet:-punkaj ….bahut par nikal aaye he tumhare Pankaj:-sorry sir…magar ham tino milkar freedy sir ki mada to kar hi sakte hena Daya:-ha…ham madad to kar sakte magar freedy..surprise party ke liye bhabhi ji ko ghar se dur rakhna hoga Freedy:-magar kese Abhijeet:-meri pass ek idea he (abhijeet tarika ji ko phone kar sab batat he) Abhijeet:-tarika ji ab bhabhi ji ko apne pass bula legi orsab kush taiyar ho jane ke baad tarikaji bhabhi ji ko leke freddy ke ghar aa jayegi Daya:-or ha rajat ka phone aaya tha..vo log bho party ke time tak pohch jayege.. Freedy:-sir sab khush thick to hoga na Abhijeet:-freedy ham he na Freedy:-ok sir (abhijeet ko phone aata he..) Abhijeet:-tarika ji smita bhabhi ko ghar se shopping ke bahane le gai he…ab ham sab freedy ke ghar jake taiyari karte he.. Daya:-ha chalo (sab freedy ke ghar he liye nikalte he) (freedy house) Abhijeet:-ghar ki saf safai to pahele se he…daya tum decrotion ka kam sabhal lo . Abhijeet:-freedy tum bhabhi ji ke liye khush gift le aao… Freedy:-ok sir(freedy vaha se jata he) Abhijeet:-khane ki jimedari me sabhal leta hu…oe punkaj tum ham dono ki mada karo Punkaj:-ok sir…sir me khane ka kam sabhal lu.. Daya:-nahi nahi punkaj tum khane ki jimedari sabhalo ge to sab bhukhe reh jayege Abhijeet:-h .ha ye to he (freedy bhi gift le kar aa jata he) (sab party ki taiyari me lag jate he) (3 hours baad) Abhijeet:-chalo sab khush ho gaya… Daya:-ha boss sab ho hame bhi freedy ko birthday ka khush gift dena chahiye .. Abhijeet:-ha daya mene pahele se hi tarika ji ko hamare gift ke liya bol diya vo le aayegi Punkaj :-sir me kya doo.. Anhijeet:-tum rehne do tum pata nahi kya gift me de doge…is liye mane tumra gift bhi tarika se magva liya he Punkaj:-thank you sir…sir dusre sab ko bhi gift ke kiye bol dete he na Abhijeet:-ok tum rajat ko phone karke bata do Daya:-or ha freedy ko hare gift ke bare me mat batana Punkaj:-ok sir (pankaj rajat ko phone karta he) Punkaj:-hello rajt sir Rajat:ha…bolo punkaj Punkaj :-sir aap sab freedy sir ke ghar party me aajo or sab gift le aana abhijeet sir ne kaha he Rajat:-ha punkaj ham aa rehe he or hamne gift bhi le kiye he Punkaj:-sir aapki sath sab he Rajat:-ha sab he,,,Sachin,purvi,Nikhil,shreya or me ham 5 log aa rahe he Punkaj:-ok sir (punkaj phome rakhta he) Daya:-boss acp sir bhi delhi se aa gaye he,,vo or saluke sir time pea a jayege Abhijeet:-chalo thick he sab aajaye uske baad tarika or smita bhabi ko bula lege…(freedy ko dekh)ye fredy ko kya hua…(freedy ke pass jakar) kya hua freedy Freedy:-sir me ye sab kabhi nahi kar sakta… Daya:-ha,,,ye to he… Pukaj :-freedy sir aapne bhabhi ji ke liye kush shayri yaad ki he ya nahi Freddy :-ha ki he na Abhijeet:-are wah freedy…biwi ko khush karne ki sab taiyari he,,, Freedy:-ha sir Punkaj:-abhijeet sir…aapko or daya sir ko bhi ye sab sikh lena chahiye…pata nahi kab ye kaam aa jaye Daya:-punkaj aajkal tum bahut bolne lage ho…hamare se pahele tum ye shadi ke maya jaal me na phsah jao Punkaj:-sir me to phasna hi chata hu…magar kya karu phas hi nahi raha (sab haste he) (rajat,Sachin,purvi,Nikhil,shreya,acp sir or saluke sir bhi aajate he) (abhijeet sir tarikaji ko phone karke bulate he) (gharme andhera ho jata he)

(outside freedy house ) Smita:-are ye ghar pe itna andhera kyu he Tarika:-sayad freedy sir abhi aaye nahi hoge Smita:-ha ho sakta he Tarika:-smita ji aap ander chaliye me ek phone kareke aati hu Smita:-ok jaldi aana (smita ghar ka darvaja kholkar gharme jati he) (tabhi ghar ki light jalti he..or smita par pholo ko barsat hoti he) All:-haapy birthday too you… haapy birthday too you… haapy birthday too you… Smita:-are aap sab Freedy:-ha smita aaj tumhra birthday tha ham ne ye surprise party rakhi he Smita:-freedy tumhe yaad tha Freedy:-are smita muje to yaad ho hoga na Punkaj:-nahi nahi…mene yaad dilaya tha Freedy:-oye punkaj chup kar…vivek ki tarh tub hi meri kudli me sani he… (sab haste he) Daya:-freedy vo shayri … Freedy:-ha sir…

Teri ek hasi jannat ae meri  
Maangun main duaa mangun yahi  
Teri ek hasi jannat ae meri  
Maangun main duaa mangun yahi  
Teri ek hassi

Jabse mila hu tujhse  
Meri ye saansein hai waha.. tu jaha..  
Tu jo bole to ek din  
Rakh dun kadmon mein tere main.. yeh jahan  
Ab tujhse juda hona nahi

Teri ek hasi jannatein meri  
Maangun main dua maangun yahi  
Teri ek hassi jannatein meri  
Maangun main dua maangun yahi  
Teri ik hassi..

Smita:-tahk you freedy

Daya:-smita ji ham sab ki tarf se ye sa gift

Smita:-are iski kya jarurat thi

Abhijeet:-are kyu nahi bhabhi ji vese freedy hamara bhi to kush lagta he or aap to freedy ke liye special ho to hamare liye bhi hui na…

Daya:-ha boss ye sahi he,,,vese boss tum bhabhi ji ko khus kehne vale the na

Abhujeet :-kya

Daya:-are vahi

Freedy:-nahi nahi sir aaj nahi sir nahi to aaj bhi bartan majne padege

(sab haste he)

Rajat:-sir ission ki kamyabi ke sath ye party best rahi

Sachin:-ha sir

Purvi:-shreya chalo smita bhabhi ke pass

Shreya:-ha chlo

Smita:-purvi,shreya kesi ho tum

Both :0thick he ham

Shreya:-happy birthday smita ji

Smita:-thank you

Purvi:-vrse freedy sir aapne party ki taiyari achhi ki he

Freedy:-mane nahi ki vo to punkaj,daya sir or abhijeet sir ne ki

Tarika:-ha purvi ye sab un log ne hi kiya he

Shreya:-kya baat he hamare do senior ye sab kar sakte he pata hi nahi tha

Nikhil:-ye to sangat ka asar he shreya

Shreya:-matlab

Punkaj:-daya sir ne decrotion kiya he..or sab jante he hamri cid me decrotion ka kaam shreya se best koi nahi kar sakta

All:-ohhhhhhh,,,,,,

Freedy:-or khane ka intejam abhijeet sir ne…matlab tarikaji ka aashirvad

All:-ohhhhh….

Abhijeet:-are yaar birthday kiska he or tum sab tang kiski khich rahe ho

(sab haste he)

(sab party enjoy karte he)

Acp:-to chalo hame ab jana chahiya

Saluke:-ha boss sahi kaha

Abhijeet:-sir freedy ko kal ki chhuti de do na

Acp:-kyu bhai

Saluke:-de do yaar kabhi dil se bhi socho

Acp:-freedy

Freedy:-yes sir

Acp:-kal se tumhari chhuti

Freedy:-kya? Sir aap muje nikal rahe ho

Saluke:-kya padhuman tum bhi freedy kal ke din ke liye tumhari chuuti fir aana he

(sab haste he)

Acp:-chalo ham chalet he

Daya:-ha hame chalna chahiye

(sab log chale jate)

Smita:-thank you freedy…is surprise ke liye

Freedy:-are isme thank you kya…

Smita:-ok kal chhuti he to tum ghar ka sab kam karoge

Freedy:-kya

Smita:-are Mazak kar rahi thi

Freddy:_kya smita tum bhi na

 **The end:-**


End file.
